


Three months

by pretendtobearealperson



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendtobearealperson/pseuds/pretendtobearealperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny Kristoff has been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three months

It’s already been three months. Three whole months. Who knows what could happen to a child in the snowy mountains in three fucking months. A child, all by himself. I can't look my wife in the face. Not since I came back from the mountain with a sled full of ice and no Kristoff. She hasn't talked to me in weeks. We have nothing to talk about. She's been sleeping in Kristoff's bed since about two months ago. He had wanted to feel like an adult, so I had made him a full-sized bed only a few days before - 

Before I proved to be the shittiest father. He had already gone ice-picking with me at least 20 times, so I became careless. I thought he would be following, right behind us, on the tiny sled I had made him.

I hope my hat kept him warm. At least for a little while.

"Kristoff was a smart boy. He would have come back."

I look up. My wife was staring at the empty seat with empty eyes. She hadn't brushed her beautiful blonde hair since her sister's wedding last week, but it still fell perfectly straight. I notice that I had been pacing the room this whole time and sit down.

"Darling, we need to accept the reality of it. He's a child. By now, he's either gone forever or taken by fairies or - or trolls."

I'm really not sure what to say. What I'm allowed to say. I fucked up. I don't get to forgive myself until I hear her say it.

"We're still a young couple. We can't let this ruin the rest of our lives."

I know she doesn't fully mean what she's saying. I know how much it pains her. But she's saying it for both of us.

"Let's have another child, darling."

When I finally look up at her face, I see the tears. She lets them run, so I can't hear the tears in her voice, but - 

She gets up and turns away from me. I stay seated. I stay seated while she clear the table and while she makes Kristoff's bed. I hadn't even noticed that it wasn't made; she must have been lying down while I was working. I stay seated as she gets into our bed and falls asleep. I stay seated as my own tears run down my face.


End file.
